


ivre

by Alice_Klein



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alkohol, Jitsui Mabok(?), Klise, M/M, OOC banget pokoknya, OOC parah, tapi bo'ong /apa
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Klein/pseuds/Alice_Klein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mana yang lebih buruk, mabuk alkohol...</p><p>...atau mabuk asmara?</p>
            </blockquote>





	ivre

**Author's Note:**

> Summary-nya sumpah dangdut abis /heh

“Ngh…”

“Eng, Jitsui sepertinya sudah terlalu mabuk.”

“Wah, kau benar, Amari! Kupikir di sini, Odagiri yang paling tidak toleran dengan alkohol.”

“Aku bisa mendengarmu, Kaminaga.”

“Bagaimana pun juga usianya yang paling muda di antara kita. Tidak aneh kalau ia tidak kuat minum banyak.”

“Err, umurmu cuma beda setahun dengannya, Tazaki.”

“Seseorang harus segera membawanya ke kamar.”

“Hatano, tugasmu.”

“Hee! Kenapa mesti aku, Miyoshi?”

“Bukan alasan khusus, sebetulnya. Kau yang paling dekat dengannya, ‘kan?”

“Kau juga.”

“Tapi aku masih ingin minum-minum.”

“... _geez_ , baiklah. Aku akan membawanya ke kamar.”

**.**

**.**

**Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji**

**ivre ©** **Alice Klein**

 **Pair :** **HataJitsu**

 **Warning : OOC** **banget, Jitjit mabok /apa**

_**"Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas fiksi ini."** _

**.**

Hatano menelusuri lorong panjang agensi. Suasananya remang-remang, lampu tua menyala dengan dayanya yang makin melemah. Seraya menggendong Jitsui di punggungnya, Hatano sesekali _ngedumel_. Bukan, bukan karena Jitsui berat. Tubuh Jitsui nyatanya memang lebih tinggi tiga senti dari dirinya (padahal Hatano lebih tua), namun ia tidak menyangka kalau pemuda itu memiliki massa tubuh yang ringan. Sebenarnya, dilihat dari porsi makannya pun sudah terlihat, sih. Jika Jitsui hanya bisa menghabiskan satu porsi makanan, Hatano bisa habis tiga kali lipatnya.

Dan ini yang membuat Hatano kesal. Ia sudah makan banyak, tetapi tetap tidak bertambah tinggi. Dosa apa Hatano sehingga diberi tubuh pendek oleh _kamisama_?

Tidak butuh waktu lama, akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di kamar. Langsung saja Hatano membawa tubuh pemuda tersebut ke kasur miliknya. Kasur milik Jitsui adalah kasur ketiga dari posisi kanan pintu, Hatano hapal itu. Dengan perlahan—ia tidak mau membangunkan Jitsui—Hatano menurunkan Jitsui dari gendongannya.

Ia menghela napas dan menyeka dahinya seolah-olah pekerjaan yang ia lakukan tadi adalah pekerjaan yang sangat berat, “ _Yosh_ , aku bisa kemba—“

Hatano diam. Lengannya tertahan oleh sesuatu. Melirik sekilas dan ia menemukan kalau jemari Jitsui telah mengerat di sekitar pergelangan tangannya.

“Err, Jitsu—“

“Jangan... pergi…” Jitsui terbangun meski masih berbaring. Manik hitam itu pun terbuka sayu. Semburat merah akibat reaksi alkohol berlebih, tampak di sekitar pipi sang pemuda. Belum lagi ekspresinya seperti anak kecil yang sedih karena hendak ditinggal ibunya.

Sikapnya tanpa pertahanan. Hatano bisa saja menyerang dan menggerayangi—

Argh! Kenapa ia tiba-tiba berpikir seperti itu?!

“T-tapi Jitsui kau harus istirahat dan aku tidak mau mengganggumu,” Ucap Hatano berusaha kalem, menahan air mukanya juga agar tidak ikut memerah karena membayangkan yang tidak-tidak.

Begini-begini Hatano juga punya nafsu.

“Ung, kau tidak mengganggu kok,” Jitsui tersenyum tipis, “Aku suka jika Hatano-san di sini. Bersamaku.” Lanjutnya.

 _‘Justru kalau hanya berdua, aku jadi takut ada apa-apa!’_ , batin Hatano frustasi.

“A-ahaha, ucapanmu sudah mulai melantur, Jitsui,” Pemuda belah tengah itu menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Jitsui dengan gerakan canggung, “Tidurlah dan esok pagi kau akan baik-baik saja.”

“Tidak mau.” Pipi Jitsui menggembang. “Aku tidak mau tidur.”

“Tapi kau harus.”

“Tidak.”

Hatano menghembuskan napas dengan keras. Susah memang mengurus orang yang mabuk, tabiat keras kepalanya jadi berlipat-lipat, “Jangan keras kepala dan cepatlah tidur, Jitsui.”

Dan Jitsui nampaknya tidak mau kalah, “Tidak dan tidak,” tangan Jitsui masih bertahan menahan Hatano agar tidak pergi, “Temani aku, Hatano-san.”

Pemuda itu tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti kemauan anggota termuda D-Kikan. Tidak lupa dalam hati terus berdoa pada Tuhan agar ia tidak kelepasan, “ _Fine_ , aku akan menemanimu hingga kau tertidur.”

“Yay, _arigatou_ ~” Jitsui berkata dengan riang meskipun masih terdengar agak lemah karena—lagi-lagi—akibat efek alkohol. Ah, kau sungguh _out of character_ sekali, Jitsui.

Uhuk, tapi jadi tambah manis, uhuk. Hatano tidak jadi mempermasalahkannya.

“Umm, Hatano-san kenapa diam saja? _Daijoubu_?” Hatano melamun dan tidak menyadari jika Jitsui sudah terduduk. Jitsui memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap dengan pandangan khas seekor anjing kecil.

Tahan. Hatano harus sabar.

“A-aa, aku tidak apa-apa kok. Cuma … cuma sedang berpikir saja,” ujar Hatano diikuti tawa hambar, sembari ikut duduk di depan Jitsui.

“ _Yokatta_ ,” Senyum bak malaikat terkembang. _Berhenti bersikap seperti itu demi keselamatanmu sendiri, Jitsui._ “Memikirkan apa?”

“Memikirkan dirimu,” Otak Hatano konslet. Frasa yang telah meluncur tak dapat ditarik kembali, “M-maksudku memikirkan karena ternyata kau tidak kuat alkohol, ahaha,” Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal.

“Um? _Souka_ …”

Hatano berdeham, “Sudah kutemani ‘kan? Sekarang tidurlah.”

Jitsui mengangguk, “ _Un_ , baiklah. Tapi sebelum itu …” Dengan gerakan yang cepat dan hingga tak sempat di antisipasi oleh sang pemuda bersurai cokelat, bibir ranum Jitsui mendarat lembut di pipinya, “ … _daisuki_ , Hatano-san.”

Hatano membeku di tempat. Manik hazel-nya terperangkap dalam manik obsidian gelap milik Jitsui. Seolah terhipnotis, tanpa sadar Hatano mendorong tubuh kecil di depannya hingga terbaring. Lengannya yang kokoh, memerangkap Jitsui di bawahnya. Pemuda itu pun tidak melawan dan hanya menatap Hatano dengan tatapan lunak seperti biasa.

Kedua netra berbeda warna masih saling mengunci dan refleksi satu sama lain menjadi fokus satu-satunya. Tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap baik dari Hatano ataupun Jitsui. Mereka menikmati tiap detik ketenangan yang malam ciptakan kala itu. Melalui jendela yang terbuka, angin berusaha mengusik. Namun kedua insan itu masih bergeming.

“Hatano… san…”

Ketika nama itu disebut, pemuda yang berada di atas, mendekatkan wajahnya. Deru napas halus menggelitik Jitsui. Jarak yang semula sejengkal kini semakin memudar dan mulai hilang. Kedua bibir itu bertemu. Bercumbu dengan ringan awalnya hingga lidah Hatano menerobos masuk dan mengabsen satu per satu deretan gigi Jitsui. Refleks tangan Jitsui mengalungi leher Hatano. Rasa yang terkecap oleh Hatano bahkan lebih candu dari alkohol.

Dan sekali lagi, Jitsui tidak memberi perlawanan yang berarti.

Tautan itu terlepas setelah paru-paru mendesak membutuhkan oksigen. Benang tipis saliva menjadi penghubung keduanya sekarang. Dengan jelas Hatano melihat Jitsui terengah-engah dengan rona wajah semakin merah.

“Kau sengaja ‘kan?”

“Sengaja apa, hm?”

“Berpura-pura mabuk seperti itu.”

Jitsui terkekeh, “ _Aa_ , padahal kurasa aktingku sudah lebih baik dari sebelum-sebelumnya.”

Hatano menghembuskan napas. Lelah sekali rasanya meladeni pemuda yang satu ini, “Untuk apa kau lakukan itu?”

“Untuk mendapat jawaban dari ucapanku sebelumnya, tentu saja,” Sudut bibir pemuda surai hitam itu tertarik ke atas, “Dan aku kini sudah mengetahui jawabnya. Sesuai dugaanku kau tidak akan bisa menyatakannya secara verba—”

“ _Je t’aime_ , Jitsui.”

Mata Jitsui melebar, namun tidak lama ekspresinya kembali seperti semula, “Dugaanku salah, eh?” Tangannya meraih rahang tegas Hatano, “Miskalkulasiku, kalau begitu.”

Giliran Hatano terkekeh, “Mengejekku, Jitsui?”

“Kau jadi sesensitif Miyoshi-san ketika ia disinggung perihal tatanan rambutnya, Hatano-san.”

“Jangan samakan aku dengan manusia narsis itu.”

Beralih Jitsui yang tertawa geli, “Kau akan kembali ke sana untuk meminum _whisky_?”

Hatano menggelengkan kepalanya, “Tadinya begitu. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, sekarang aku lebih ingin menghukummu karena sudah menipuku,” Seringai Hatano mendadak membuat Jitsui berfirasat buruk.

“Eh?”

**.**

**.**

** OMAKE? **

Satu tangan Hatano meraih kancing pada kemeja putih Jitsui dan membukanya tanpa kesulitan yang berarti.

Tanggal.

Kini bagian atas Jitsui terekspos. Lekukan tubuhnya halus, tidak seperti lekuk tubuh pria pada umumnya.

Pantas saja Jitsui sering ditugasi untuk menyamar sebagai wanita, eh?

“Err, Hatano-san… apa yang ka—ah!” Sentuhan dingin Hatano yang mengenai sensor indera perabanya, berhasil memancing desahan Jitsui. Secara otomatis, Jitsui menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Salah satu sikap defensif, meskipun Jitsui tahu ini percuma.

“Jangan menutup mulutmu, Jitsui,” Timpal suara _baritone_ itu dengan lembut, “Aku ingin mendengar suaramu,” Hatano mulai mendekat. Perpotongan leher Jitsui tampak mengundang. Satu kecupan, dua kecupan, tiga—

“ _Oya_ , _oya_ , sepertinya kita datang di waktu yang salah,” Suara bernada angkuh terdengar dari arah pintu.

“Menurutku malah tepat,” Tanggap pemuda yang paling tinggi, “Karena kita dapat menyelamatkan Jitsui dari tindak pelecehan seksual yang dilakukan Hatano.”

“Kalau begitu aku akan melaporkan ini ke Kolonel Yuuki.”

“Aku ikut denganmu, Odagiri.”

“Si cebol ini rupanya sudah berani berbuat senonoh, eh?”

“Aku yakin ia belajar darimu, Kaminaga.”

“Hei, aku tidak pernah seperti itu pada wanita, Tazaki. Wanita itu untuk dicintai bukan untuk pelampiasan nafsu.”

Hatano cengo, “K-ka-kalian kenapa kemari, heh?!”

“Kami ingin mengecek saja,” Miyoshi mengangkat bahu samar, “Terlalu lama kau tidak kembali, padahal cuma mengantar Jitsui yang mabuk.”

Kaminaga mengangguk, “Ya, karena itu kami jadi curiga lalu menyusul ke sini. Ternyata benar saja ada yang tidak beres.”

“Dan sepertinya Jitsui tidak benar-benar mabuk, huh?” Tambah Amari.

Jitsui bangkit seraya mengancingi kembali kemejanya, “Sejak awal aku memang tidak mabuk, Amari-san,” Ralat Jitsui.

“Ah, iya terserah. Yang jelas kami tetap akan mengadukan Hatano kepada Kolonel Yuuki.”

“Oi, oi! Kenapa hanya aku? Bagaimana dengan Jitsui? Dia juga ‘kan sudah menipuku karena berpura-pura mabuk,” Hatano berkilah tak mau kalah.

“Ia hanya menipumu tapi kau malah terbawa nafsu,” Kali ini Odagiri angkat suara. “Jadi ia bisa masuk sebagai korban dan bukan tersangka.”

“Ukh… “ Hatano merasa seperti sudah dikalahkan telak, “Baiklah, baiklah, aku menyerah. Aku benci kalian semua.”

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Dapat hukuman apa?”

“Membersihkan agensi selama seminggu. _Males banget_ sumpah.”

“Ah, _sou_. _Gomen_. Gara-gara aku, Hatano-san jadi terkena hukuman.”

“Eh, tidak usah meminta maaf. Lagipula bukan salahmu juga kok, ini salahku.”

“Begitukah?”

“Iya.”

“ … “

“Ada apa?”

“ … jika Hatano-san mau, kita bisa melanjutkannya. Tentunya sesudah masa hukuman Hatano-san berakhir.”

“E-eh… serius?”

“Kalau tidak mau tida—“

“A-aku mau, Jitsui! Aku mau meskipun harus menunggu seminggu!”

“Pfft, baiklah. Akan aku tunggu. Selamat menjalankan tugasmu, Hatano-san.”

“ _Hai’_!”

**Author's Note:**

> Terlalu banyak yang terjadi akhir2 ini sampai saya gak bisa berhenti shiock(?)  
> Dan fic ini tercipta gara2 kerandoman otak saya...
> 
> Hope you like my retjeh fic /yha  
> Thanks for reading~ :"


End file.
